1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an outer garment, such as a jacekt or coat, the garment having a pair of shoulder straps permanently affixed to the outside of the garment and extending from the front to the rear. The arrangement of parts and details of construction provide a decorative as well as functional garment.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Outer garments with shoulder straps for supporting accessories or attachments are known. Silin, in U.S. Pat. No. 2,970,316, shows a removable school bag supportable at the back of a jacket by shoulder straps attached to the jacket. Sherman, in U.S. Pat. No. 939,871, discloses a coat supporting a pocket attachment by means of straps passing over the shoulders of the coat and securing the attachment wrapped around the wearer, the attachments passing over the shoulders of the garment and securing the attachment at both the front and rear. Kirschenbaum, in U.S. Pat. No. 2,304,574, shows a knapsack jacket with the knapsack built into the back of the jacekt.
Other patents showing the state of the prior art are the following:
U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,426,024, Aug. 15, 1922, Thureson; 1,839,143, Dec. 29, 1931, Ellis; 2,652,567, Sept. 22, 1953, Fisher; 3,682,358, Aug. 8, 1972, Richey.
All these garments fail to provide a garment for conveniently attaching and removing a knapsack by means of a permanently attached shoulder strap. Furthermore, many of the garments shown in the prior art lack decorative appeal, or they fail to allow for comfortable support of a detachable knapsack. In addition, none of the prior art references cited above provides for a knapsack attachable and detachable either on the back, front, or both the back and front of a garment, thereby obviating the convenience obtainable from such an arrangement.